Morning Spar
by StarlightRose 13
Summary: She will always train in the morning, but she didn't quite expect to have a sparring partner this particular morning. Stella/Noctis


**Morning Spar  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Vaguely AU, but could be condered in game.  
Author Note: First fic  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: She will always train in the morning, but she didn't quite expect to have a sparring partner this particular morning. **

Ever since she had turn fifteen.

She would always find a way to train. Usually at the crack of dawn. Until her hand maiden usually tells her its time for breakfast or something.

Most of the time it was by herself until her father appointed one of his top generals to help her train with weapons mostly weapons at her request.

Even now she recalls the man being a stiff older gentleman, and despite the fact he dislike training her. He was a good teacher.

Despite the fact that she is currently traveling with Noctis and his friends. She still trains. Most of the time by herself. He sinceraly doubts that any of her traveling companions had found out about her crack of dawn training.

Considering most of the time she is back before they up, and if they did catch on. Neither of them had said anything her.

She silently glances at the large training space in the airship. The room was barren except for a few swords and other weapons on a rack against the wall.

She silently supposes that Noctis uses those weapons instead of summoning one of his own. She train the same way when she was sparring against the generals of her kingdom.

She slightly notices a sword that almost look an excat replica of her rapier. Thin and light compared to the swords that Noctis usually uses.

Almost drawn to the sword she decides to lift it up the sword up. The sword was a bit heavy compare to the one that she usaully uses in battle, but she can quickly get use to extra weight of the sword.

"Looking for a sparring partner," a familiar voice questions, causing her to instantly glance behind her shoulder to study the male.

Instantly noting the fact that he was dress in his usual navy blue outfit. The short sleeve leather jacket and matching pants.

"Sure," she replies. It would be nice to spar against someone, and all of her former battles with Noctis had been for real. Regardless of the attraction, and friendship between them. That had started to bloom the night they met in front of Etro's painting.

Silently watching him grabbing a heavier sword before joining her in the middle of the floor. She instntly notice the sword was similar to the one that he usually summons during battle.

But from the time she battle him before, and watching him fight against their current foes now. She is familiar how he battles, but he is probably familiar on how she fights as well.

Giving them an equal advantage.

She knows that Noctis is a physically stronger than her. She knows that she is faster than him, but she supposes it also has to deal with the fact that she has a lighter sword.

Swords clash against one another.

Counterattacks.

Her blocking his attacks with her swords before quickly counterattacking with her own sword.

She has to admit his fighting style is excatly the way that she remembered it. Despite the fact they haven't fought each other in a couple of months.

She wasn't to surprise when she found herself pin to the floor with him pinning her to the ground with his body about fifteen minutes later.

His sword press against her neck but a good distance away so it was against her neck, and she silently knows that he won this round.

"I win," he says softly laying the sword down next to them. She silently notices a small blush creeping on his features as he takes in her semi flush form or the fact he just realize in the slightly suggestive position they are currently in.

She silently knows that she is probably going to have to go shower when he finally lets her up. A cold one preferably and a small part of her wonders if he will go for a cold shower as well.

For the past couple of months there has been a strong sense of sexual tension between them, a part of her wonders if it had started during the war or even before then during their first meeting, but despite the sexual tension between them neither of them had acted on desire.

There is a small part of her that wonders if something will happen between them now, not necessary along the lines of sex but just something.

Something to confirm their relationship whatever it may be. Of course if she does hope to pursue a romantic relationship with him it might have to be her who makes the first move.

Seize the moment.

A part of her wonders if she should seize the moment now.

She isn't entirely sure who made the first move but one moment. It could have been him or they could've been thinking along similar lines, but one moment she was starring up in defeat and then the next she knows she's kissing him.

Not the innocent type of kiss either. It was full of passion and she can slightly feel his hands roam her cloth body. So it was obvious they both wanted this, but she knows that kissing can be the only intimatacy between them or at least until they are married.

If they do get married that is.

Despite the fact she knows that many young girls have sex with their boyfriend before marriage. She knows it works quite differently for royalty and the noble class.

"You should probbably take a cold shower before we do something that will be considered dishonorable," Stells says softly against his lips, but she also knows this is a start of a beautiful relationship. She is honestly looking forward to whatever their relationship may bring.

**-the End**


End file.
